Codiciada
by Le Confidant
Summary: Una inesperada visita cambia permanentemente la vida de Winry.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: ¡Hola! Aquí Le Confidant para servirles. Quiero que sepan que este fic fue el primero aquí he escrito en mi vida. Es de triángulo amoroso entre EdxWinxAl donde Winry y Al están casados. La trama se establece alrededor de 10 años después del final del manga así que van a haber situaciones adultas.

Esta es la traducción del original (Coveted) que esta apunto de acabarse. Perdonen cualquier error de traducción que pueda haber.

¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

Winry se dobló frente al horno para hecharle un vistazo a la tarta de manzana que estaba horneando. La masa ya estaba dorada y el dulce olor de las manzanas cocidas le dejaron saber que su tarta estaba hecha. Atravéz de los años ella había elevado la elaboración de tartas a un arte digno de la alta cocina pues sus tartas eran tan buenas o mejores que las de Gracia. Winry sacó la tarta del horno y la dejó sentar mientras se concentraba en terminar la cena.

Desde la cocina ella podía escuchar el escándalo que su esposo estaba haciendo en la planta alta de la casa. Él hacia las maletas pues se marchaba para Xing la próxima mañana. Por casi dos meses ella iba a estar solamente acompañada del viejo Den(1) pues su querida abuela, que en paz descanse, había pasado a mejor vida hacía unos cuantos años atrás. Su trabajo de mecánica en automail la mantendría ocupada o eso era lo que ella esperaba. Winry sabía que si la soledad era extrema podía sacar un boleto de tren y viajar a Rush Valley para visitar a sus viejas amistades.

—Si eso sería una estupenda idea —pensó ella en voz alta mientras ya se imaginaba cuantas cosas podría ella hacer allá en el valle.

Su tren de pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando creyó haber oído su nombre —¿Qué paso cariño?

—¡Hasta acá llega el olor a manzanas! ¿Ya esta lista la tarta? —gritó Alphonse desde la planta alta.

—¡Si Al! —le gritó Winry desde la cocina. —A la verdad que me sorprende que a pesar de tantos años tu todavía estés tan obsesionado con las tartas de manzana —ella se río entre dientes mientras se enorgullecía por sus destrezas culinarias.

—¡Fantástico! —volvió Al a gritar desde arriba ignorando el comentario presuntuoso de Winry —¡Ya todo está casi listo!

—¡Esta bien! —le respondió Winry desde el comedor pues estaba sirviendo la cena.

* * *

—La cena quedó tan exquisita como siempre Sra. Elric —le susurró coquetamente al oído mientras los dos subían por las escaleras.

Winry se volteó y pudo apreciar la sonrisota plasmada en la cara de su esposo —Estás obsesionado con la comida Al ¿Si te das cuenta de ello verdad? Me sorprende que a estas alturas no seas un viejo panzurrón —le contestó Winry mientras le hacía cosquillas en su panza.

Al le sonrió traviesamente y rápidamente tomo represalias en contra del ataque a su bien tonificado cuerpo recogiendo a Winry en sus brazos y llevándosela el resto del camino hacia la alcoba. Alphonse gentilmente depositó a Winry en la cama y después se dejó caer encima de ésta —Bueno no haber tenido un cuerpo que pudiera comer tiene ese efecto en uno además —Alphonse se movió entre sus piernas —no hay nada en este mundo tan delicioso como lo eres tú —y le terminó de contestar con un picotazo juguetón a sus labios. Winry boqueó cuando sintió el endurecimiento de su esposo que en esos momentos le estaba frotando sus partes intimas con su miembro. En un movimiento ligero Al se volvió a abalanzar hacia delante para reclamar los labios de Winry manteniendo el juego de pasión mientras los dos lo pudieran resistir.

—Hazme tuya —ella le susurro al oído con deseo dejándole saber que ya no podía mas.

Al sonrió y accedió a su petición.

* * *

La mañana de la partida de Al era particularmente fría, más fría de lo normal para ser una mañana cotidiana de primavera. Winry pensó que fue una buena idea de llevar consigo con un abrigo más grueso. Como siempre la estación del tren no estaba congestionada pues Risembul seguía siendo el mismo pequeño pueblo rural que había sido por décadas pero para Winry esa estación particular siempre le traía recuerdos agridulces de un tiempo que ya pasó.

—¿De veras que tienes que partir a Xing? —le preguntó Winry de una manera que parecía más una suplica para que se quedara con ella que una simple pregunta.

Alphonse suspiró y después la miró directo a sus ojos tristes mientras le tocó su cara con la mano en un gesto de afecto.

—Winry me tengo que ir si no fuera porque es un viaje sumamente importante yo me hubiera quedado aquí contigo. Por favor no hagas esto mas difícil de lo que ya es.

—Volveré pronto. Te lo prometo —añadió mientras sonreía como sólo el sabía hacer.

—Lo sé —ella le contestó tristemente.

De repente se escuchó el altoparlante anunciando el abordamiento al tren. Marido y mujer se despidieron con un beso después él se dirigió a abordar el tren. Al ya tenía un pie dentro de la cabina cuando se detuvo y dio la media vuelta.

—Trataremos de nuevo. Cuando vuelva de Xing lo trataremos de nuevo. Tengo fe de que ésta vez si nos va a resultar —le dijo Alphonse con ojos llenos de determinación.

Winry se quedó pasmada pues nunca esperó que Alphonse trajera a colación ese tema en esos momentos. Ella simplemente se le quedó mirando sin decir una palabra. Él sonrió pues entendió claramente su reticencia a tal delicado tema. Dio la media vuelta y abordó el tren.

—Te amo —le dijo desde la ventanilla de la cabina.

—Y yo a ti —le respondió en tono ensimismado.

Ella le dijo adiós desde la plataforma del tren mientras esperaba pacientemente que éste desapareciera en el horizonte.

* * *

(1) Ese Den es hijo del perro que aparece en el manga.

Déjenme saber que piensan del fic. Va a haber mucho drama... Y tal vez le interesen los que odian AlWin pues a Al... Ya verán. Je, je, je.

¡Ciao mon ami!


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Perdonen cualquier error de traducción que pueda haber. ¡Que lo disfruten!

Parejas: AlxWin y EdxWin

* * *

El regreso a la casa se hizo largo. Winry nunca le había dicho a nadie pero lo más que ella odiaba era que la dejaran atrás pues la vida no había sido buena con ella en ese respecto. Sus padres la dejaron atrás cuando se vieron forzados a servir en la guerra de Ishval sólo para regresar en ataúdes. Ed y Al la dejaron atrás por años para reparar el daño causado cuando decidieron jugar a Dios, y cuando ella pensó que los tenía permanentemente de vuelta en su vida, ellos decidieron dejarla atrás una vez más. Esa decisión afectó eventualmente su relación con Ed.

Las palabras de despedida de Al no la hicieron sentirse mucho mejor. El «trataremos de nuevo» revolvía en su mente como disco rallado. Ese año marcaban ocho años en que ellos eran marido y mujer. Ese era también el año en que ella cumplía treinta y aún no tenía hijos propios.

* * *

Desde su noche de bodas ellos nunca tomaron medidas para evitar tener hijos, al contrario, los dos querían empezar una familia de inmediato. Era su sueño compartido vivir en una casa llena de las risas de niños, niños que vivieran una niñez alegre, una niñez que fuera diferente a la de ellos. Su tren de pensamiento fue detenido de manera súbita por la Sra. Dillon que la estaba llamando por su nombre. La rubia discretamente enmascaró su cara de fastidio pues ella no soportaba a esa señora entromedida.

—¡Hola amor! —gorjeó la vieja.

—¡Hola Sra. Dillon! ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy? —ella le contestó con una forzada sonrisa.  
—Me encuentro bien querida —le respondió la vieja observando la dirección de la que venía Winry —¿Estabas en la estación del tren?—Si Sra. Dillon. Estaba dejando a Alphonse allí pues él tiene unos negocios importantes que atender en Xing —Winry estaba empezando a sentirse incómoda con el rumbo de la conversación.—¡Por Dios! Esos hermanos Elric son tal para cual —le respondió la vieja mientras seguía su sermoneo —Escucha querida lo que tienes que hacer es mantener a ese marido tuyo en la casa para ver si te hace un hijo pues ya tú estás un poco pasadita de edad. ¿O es que no quieres tener hijos querida? —La Sra. Dillon prosiguió su letanía vociferando cuantos bisnietos ella ya tenía y cuán afortunadas eran las mujeres en su familia por haber tenido la dicha de ser madres. A todo esto Winry sólo quería gritar.—¡Mira la hora! Se me ha hecho tarde —intervino Winry —Me tengo que ir Sra. Dillon tengo que abrir el taller pronto pues mi primer cliente llega en media hora. Fue un placer en hablar con usted. ¡Adiós! —Winry se despegó del lado de la vieja lo más rápido posible y continúo la caminata hacia su casa.

* * *

Siempre era un trago amargo el que le recordaran su inhabilidad para convertirse en madre. «Infertilidad inexplicable» fue la conclusión a la que llegó su médico tras no poder encontrar el porqué ella no quedaba embarazada. —¿Qué clase de pronóstico es ese? —ella se quejó. Al y ella eran personas muy saludables así que la razón del porqué ella no quedaba embarazada quedaba siendo un misterio para todos.

Winry había tratado todos y cada uno de los métodos que ayudaban a la fertilidad, desde remedios tradicionales hasta las mezclas asquerosas de hierbas orientales que Al le preparaba con tanto amor, pero al fin y al cabo nada funcionaba. Ella concluyó que si iba a ser madre era porque tenía que pasar pero ella ya sentía que esa situación estaba empezando a afectar su matrimonio, aunque ninguno de los dos haya hablado al respecto. Ahora Al quería tratar de embarazarla de nuevo y ella no sabía que estragos eso iba a causar en su relación si fallaban de nuevo.

* * *

Winry estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se percató que ya había llegado al pie de la loma en que se localizaba su casa. Desde allá abajo ella podía oír a Den ladrarle una «bienvenida a casa».

Inmediatamente pudo sentir que un gran vacío la envolvía cuando ella llego a su casa. Miró cuán desolado estaba todo y suspiró —¡El trabajo me llama! —dijo en voz alta tratando de expulsar cualquier mal pensamiento que le viniera a envenenar la mente. Winry fue a cambiarse la ropa por su uniforme de trabajo. Poco después la rubia entró a su taller y organizó el área de trabajo. Cuando término esa tarea se sentó a esperar que el primer cliente del día tocara la puerta.

* * *

N/A: El tema de infertilidad suele ser doloroso para las mujeres, especialmente para la mujer hispanoamericana a la que se espera que tenga por lo menos dos hijos antes de que cumpla sus treinta.

¡Hasta luego!


End file.
